1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an imaging device with a lens barrel.
2. Background Information
One way that was known in the past to support a lens barrel of an imaging device (such as a digital camera) was to superpose a flat attachment member provided to the outer periphery of the lens barrel, an elastic member, and the device main body in that order along the optical axis direction, and screw the attachment member to the device main body (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-164620). With this method, external force exerted in the optical axis direction on the lens barrel can be absorbed by the elastic member, so less of the external force in the optical axis direction is transmitted directly from the lens barrel to the device main body.